


Bloody Crown; Pomegranate Petals

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Hypnos has been content on the plush beddings of love for about 3 years now and given the fact that hypersomnia and copious other addictions run in his family’s blood, he has no hope of ever waking up.(Not that he’s particularly trying).OR; Hypnos and Ares are kings in love
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Bloody Crown; Pomegranate Petals

**Author's Note:**

> *Minor trigger warning for some talk of throwing up!
> 
> WOW OKAY! Arenos fans... I told you I was here for you. I might do more with this is people want more but until then, Enjoy this and the ship that stole my heart

The sun is high in the sky this morning. 

The orchard smells of fresh rain; the ground still wet from the brisk showers the night prior. Trees surround them on all sides, bright and full of oranges and blossom petals; leaving a distinct scent of sweet citrus in the air around them. 

The sun is warm and kind to them this morning. Her rays beam down and caress every blade of grass, every leaf, every petal, and pomegranate rind as if it was as fragile as glass or perhaps a heart. Something like that. Their skin is rosy in the light as they stand under the shade of a particularly large tree (even though it is comfortable for once outside the chilled place walls). The branches, heavy with fruit and petals, hang over them like the canopies within the tea garden or perhaps the man-made stalls in the bustling streets of the village markets. 

Shadows of plump fruits dance lazily on their backs as they sway together blissfully underneath the leaves, feeling the chill of morning dew ticking their bare toes; tasting that sugary laughter on their tongues as a result of a particularly clumsy spin. 

A kiss is shared and a near-silent gasp goes unheard by the rest of the world. They stand and they lean into each other, almost as if forced, with the smell of citrus and new days in their noses. 

Hypnos thinks, if just for a moment (while the peace and quiet settle around them, as the eyes that follow them through every hall and every room finally close), that being an enemy of the state was never such a kind punishment to another man. 

_ ύπνος _

Within his own kingdom, or whatever is left of it, Hypnos is seen as little more than a foolish traitor  _ at best  _ and (the more likely option) a fiend picked from the darkest, dirtiest, grovels of hell sent straight to earth to terrorize and damn the (mostly innocent) major populace to pain and tyranny for decades to come— _ at worst _ . 

The people in the streets, or whatever was left of them, would probably go out onto the cracked cobblestone and get on their knees to pray to anyone listening, begging that the tired prince who ruined their lives (and their children’s lives and their  _ children’s children’s _ lives  _ and so on and so forth _ ) would be struck down with the most painful, dangerous form of punishment possible. 

He was sure that the castle walls, or whatever was left of them (they crumble quite easily actually) would still hear the whispered tales of the hell-spawn prince and his black heart. 

(How during the kingdom’s golden years he did nothing but cry and frown, tantrum after tantrum every day until during a deadly storm in the middle of winter the kingdom fell into sudden ruin unforeseen by any sightseer or priest’s daughter— he smiled and laughed _ , for the first time _ ) 

Unfortunately for those lives (many many lives) he’s ruined, he has yet to care even a little. He’s put no thought into it, not even one. Tragically his mind has been a bit preoccupied as of late. Intoxication buzzes the mind and loosens the tongue of the common man but for a prince as infamous as Hypnos, it completely erases the past like water from the Lethe does a memory in the mind, gone before he can ponder what it could’ve possibly meant to him. 

Hypnos has been content on the plush beddings of love for about 3 years now and given the fact that hypersomnia and copious other addictions run in his family’s blood, he has no hope of ever waking up. 

(Not that he’s particularly  _ trying _ ). 

_ ύπνος _

They had a beautiful wedding in the middle of spring. There were flower petals flying through the air (it was windy outside) and doves sitting gracefully around the cathedral they were wedded inside. 

The priest said whatever priest say when officiating a wedding as grand as theirs; the onlookers of their (Ares') family and the invited nobles and kings-men from surrounding countries and allies sat in awe of them and their love-filled stares; the choir sung and then was promptly silence from a single glare from their king and as the music died down and Ares' glare turned back into a soft stare at his lover, the world once again began to turn. 

Ares spoke his vows.

( _ “You loved me when no one else would. You support me within a life of destitution and death. A life of pain and misgivings, blood and violence as constant as the sun in the sky. I look at you when I feel the warmth from the sun, when I hear the sounds of birds humming in the air, when I taste honey and spice on my tongue. I look to you when I experience any joy because there’s no way you're not the one making it all happen behind the scenes.  _

_ You are my light that warms my darkest shadows; you are the soft hums from the birds surrounding my simple petals; you are the sweetest ambrosia and savory spices I taste whenever I partake in a meal. The perfect dagger; a killing blow; a bleeding wound from a sword only a god could wield. All that is good and just in this world— in my world, is you because you are my world.  _ _ Entirely. Truly.  _

_ I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you, should whatever god watches above be so kind as to allow me the honor.”)  _

Hypnos speaks his vows.

_ (“When I sleep, which is admittedly a lot, I dream of your face and your smile. Sometimes your eyes but usually your chest. I like how your hair mats your head like that of a mangy hound during, particularly strong summer showers. I cannot wait to see your disheveled appearance once more during the oncoming season. Let us stay together till the next rain, or at the very least, one of equal intensity— in holy matrimony.”)  _

And they kissed. The union was sealed. The church erupted into cheers and cries. The day was bright and full of love. 

The townspeople filled the streets to celebrate the union between their king and his consort— a festival being held for 3 fortnights to truly enjoy such a joyous occasion. 

A king (especially one such as Ares) marrying out of love? That was unheard of. So, as people do with all things that are rare and not plagues, they celebrate.

_ ύπνος _

Zagreus was the king of a neighboring country. Just like Ares, he rose to power at the early age of 19 (far too early if you ask Hypnos but what the fuck does he know, he ran his country into the ground at 21) and now, at 25, sits as the strongest ruler in the whole world (or something like that, Hypnos doesn’t pride himself on his ability to retain information anymore). 

Their relationship was a fragile, tentative thing. On a good day Hypnos and Zagreus could chuckle as they walked through the winding streets of the public market or talk about the weather and crop output this month. On a bad day though, Hypnos had to physically stop himself from strangling the other ruler all because he was the most pompous prick on this side of the continent and ALSO he hated Hypnos (and Hypnos was under the impression it was still a current thing but even if it isn’t it was, at one point, a thing and that alone is enough for him).

It usually wasn’t that good of a day. 

_ ύπνος _

Sometimes when they sit together, assuming they sit together, Hypnos will let his eyes rake over the man in front of him (without shame, of course) and feel his heartbeat a bit faster. 

Usually, Ares was working at times like these. Paperwork was never-ending for a king such as Ares, and because of that fact, he was usually working. Something surprising about him (something Hypnos adores about him) is that against popular belief— Ares  _ doesn’t _ work himself to death. He works, constantly, but he’s very diligent about not working past his limits. Hypnos was expecting that he would move into the castle and learn to fall asleep without his husband at his side every night (since a proper, well-meaning king always works to the best of his abilities, that means  _ very _ long nights) but no. Every night, 10 on the dot, Ares was putting all work away to be picked up again the following morning. He always got breakfast and took breaks in between working periods as well. It was quite healthy (for a man that has bathed in blood and does plan to do it again, preferably during winter).

Hypnos found it hot more than anything. Something about a king who takes care of himself as well as his people… really gets the heart pumping like no other. 

But anyway, Ares would work. He would do whatever he does and Hypnos would watch with little to do himself—

(he was a mere consort. Sure,  _ sure _ he could take on some responsibilities and pet projects of his own. He could probably take some of the smaller requests and decrees and handle them easily. Build another school here, pardon a child for stealing there. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. But the last time he attempted to rule anything it didn’t go  _ particularly well for anyone involved, so _ , in an effort to stay in the nation’s good graces and also to keep his workload light— he was a  _ mere consort. And, he was so tired) _

—and smile because he was looking at his beloved husband with nothing to distract him. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day dear?” Ares asks as he signs a document. His eyes are thin as he squints at the paper, not for a lack of understanding but because he insists on wearing his spectacles as little as possible. ‘ _ Perpetuates rumors’ _ or something of the like. 

“Nothing would bring me a greater pleasure on this earth than to do just that, beloved king of mine.” Hypnos replies with. 

“You’d be a fool to get such satisfaction from something as trivial as looking at me while I read over….  _ nation-wide crop sales of wheat and cabbage for this year alone.”  _

“I suppose I am just a fool then. Please don’t let my foolish whims stop you! The harder you work the more fun I have, believe you that.”

Ares peers over at Hypnos and smiles. It’s a tender, soft thing. Hypnos blows a kiss in the air and lays on his folded arms letting himself relax and enjoy the view.

_ ύπνος _

_ Dearest Thanatos, _

_ Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you with that previous message. _

_ I can imagine your face now. Sitting wherever you are and looking at the parchment as if it had burnt you or perhaps glaring in hopes the meaning comes across to me all these oceans away!! Again, I apologize for possibly stopping your heart. It was merely a jest on my part. _

_ I am never going to have children, of that you can be certain.  _

_ Anyway, I have so much I want to tell you, brother. Mainly— I miss you.  _

_ The kingdom, the one I currently occupy and rule over, has plenty of wonderful people to be around. Yet, and this may not surprise you, I find myself sick of the common folk within our walls and more so the nobles begging for my attention. I love the attention (when have I not?) but unlike before, unlike with you, I have no real confidence that anyone here really cares for me...no one to rely on when the watchful eyes of the populace are overbearing. Your long kept silence and distance from me was an expected sort of torture but now? It feels more like madness.  _

_ I know what you’re thinking. “Talk to your husband Hypnos.” _

_ I would! I do. But it isn’t the same. I see the way he looks at me when I bask in the attention. He looks at me like I’m the brightest light in the evening sky, or perhaps like I’m some sort of holy thing that should be shown off. Flaunted.  _

_ Again, I love it. But I don’t want to ruin the fantasy for him. I don’t want him to think he’s been lied to.  _

_ I’m already lying about so much of myself… I rather be as truthful as I can in this new life. He deserves that much. A husband who is as truthful as he is handsome (something I am in overabundance— as you know). So I am left with few options. Do I suffer in silence or do I wail for my brother? To be stuck without you is like missing a part of myself. A small, insignificant part that truly means nothing most days— but a part no less.  _

_ Am I still a man without my left ear? Am I still a man without my ring finger? Such a little part of myself— gone! And yet, my life is forever changed because of it. That’s you. You're my missing ring finger and let me say, a marriage without a ring finger is little more than a colorful funeral in my opinion.  _

_ I hope you’re well.  _

~~_ I’m so sorry for everything.  _ ~~

~~_ I wish I could send this.  _ ~~

~~_ I miss you dearly and always.  _ ~~

_ \- Hypnos.  _

_ ύπνος _

  
  


Before everything went to shit and Hypnos ruined the lives of countless (literally countless), he had a friend. 

Well, he had  _ no  _ friends, but even still none were as important to him as Theseus. 

Theseus was fun incarnate. If happiness and energy were condensed into a physical, human form— it would look like Theseus. 

So as Hypnos roams the empty halls of the palace, watching the wind shake the trees and bushes outside every which way— he thinks of Theseus and simpler times. 

_ ύπνος _

Theseus died when he jumped off a cliffside into the prettiest lake Hypnos had ever seen. 

It was, from what Hypnos can remember, a quick death. He jumped; he hit his head on a rock during the way down trying to do a spin; he fell in the water; he never came up. He was there beside them as quickly as he wasn’t. 

It was very traumatizing for both Hypnos and his brother. It was even more traumatizing having to watch their guards drag the body from out of the water. Luckily, Hypnos was too busy throwing up in the bushes by that point. 

But before he died though, Theseus was great. 

He was alive, a major bonus in the eyes of a young Hypnos who knew no other reality, and he was surprisingly mean. But then again everyone Hypnos hung around was mean to some extent most likely because Hypnos himself, at his core, was mean-people-fodder. So games attract games. Something like that. Whatever.

He was great. 

Once Theseus took Hypnos and his brother into a nearby forest and they ate fallen leaves off the forest floor for hours. They ended the day by throwing up in a separate pile of leaves, one they didn’t partake from, laughing the whole time about ‘fine dining’. They got back to the castle and Hypnos was bedridden for a week, unable to move because he accidentally ate poison ivy. It was magnificent! It was home.

Theseus gave Hypnos something one day as they threw pine cones at birds and squirrels passing by. He handed him a charm made of wood. It looked like a little poison ivy leaf. Theseus said he whittled it himself, as Hypnos was being cared for during his leave of absence. 

It was a shitty little trinket. Rough and badly sanded down (he got so many splinters from the damn thing), it was little compared to the gifts someone would usually give as a “sorry” or a “welcome back to the world sorry I almost got you killed” present but for them it was perfect. 

Even as Theseus fell Hypnos had the charm on him. 

Even as his world went to shit— he had the charm on him. 

He showed it to Ares once only to be let down when his husband called it dirty and unkempt. It was both those things, without a doubt, but it was his and his alone— a solid memento of a different time. 

_ ύπνος _

Their love story isn’t a very complicated one. 

Truthfully it’s quite bland compared to the whirlwind that is their marriage. More specifically it’s tiresome compared to their lives— Hypnos' life before they even met. 

Everything is more boring in comparison to his life before. 

Ares was quite calm and boring on the surface and probably the back too, but luckily enough for the ‘ _ Blood Drinking King _ ’ Hypnos was extremely attracted to that of the boring, bloody and unremarkable. It was like a balm soothing his soul, something cool and fresh to ease the pain of whatever the fuck was going on inside his head (or soul. Whenever this metaphor was going). 

Their romance, or what led up to the romance (but not the actual romance. The feelings before the  _ feelings) _ was also pretty interesting. 

Maybe he’d tell the story another time. Right now, he was tired.

_ ύπνος _

“Do you ever miss being a simple commoner?” Ares asks one day as they lay in bed together. It’s an uncommonly lazy day, one filled with the languid whispers of a silent kingdom. It was a day of rest. 

‘I was never a commoner.’ Hypnos imagines saying. He imagines, for a moment, breaking the bubble and saying he is the prince turned king and then turned reluctant dictator who was forced to flee the country in hopes to survive an uprising bigger than he thought possible for a nation as small as his. 

He imagines explaining what happened. He imagines going into the specifics of where he went wrong; how everything got so fucking out of hand. He can see Ares' face freeze and then pale as he talks about his past and everything he’s been through. Everything he’s done. 

He can feel himself picking up a map and pointing at the little dot of land in middle-of-fuck-nowhere and saying ‘ _ that was mine’  _ and then pointing a little to the left and saying ‘ _ that was too’  _ and watching as Ares sat on the new information. 

He can’t know for sure, but at least in his mind, he sees Ares holding him as he talks about Theseus and his brother. He can imagine the sound of crying and bedsheets rustling as Ares holds him close and whispers that ‘ _ it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known’  _ or ‘ _ you were just a child’ _ . He can also see outrage and broken glass littering the floor. Guards being called and screaming in the streets. 

His body thrown in the dungeons to rot or perhaps in the streets to be dealt with by those who feel more than the aristocrats are even capable of. 

(For a moment he forgets Ares is, well,  _ Ares.  _ The king drenched in blood and suffering. Someone who would never hold a little mass murder against him. Not without sounding like a hypocrite first of course)

Be doesn’t particularly like what he thinks or imagines, and he  _ did f _ lee specifically to put the past behind him— so with that in mind he smiles and intertwines their fingers, bringing the hands up to kiss each of Ares' knuckles as sweetly as he can (which is very very sweetly) and says

“No. Not even a bit.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Arenos on Twt @Mrshaiiba !
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did please comment and tell me! Us rarepair lovers have to stick together ya'know? Keep the morale up by sharing the love <3


End file.
